Turtledove talk:Community Portal
Welcome new folks. Just wanted to say hello to the various newcomers. Thanks for stopping by, stay around a little while. TR 14:46, 29 October 2008 (UTC) New Category Suggestions? I threw the "Widowed People" idea out there. Any other categories people think might be useful? TR 21:37, 6 November 2008 (UTC) What about a "years of death" subcategories? They wouldn't be terribly extensive, but we'd have a nice variety in the 1940s. Also--I've been hesitant to do this since HT isn't always that specific on where his characters hail from, but perhaps categorizing characters by which state or province they hail from? TR 06:15, 15 November 2008 (UTC) So Appeasement was real after all. http://www.uchronia.net/bib.cgi/label.html?id=turthitler More WWII. Yay? TR 20:41, 27 November 2008 (UTC) I'm getting a little tired of the WWII stuff, especially the European/African (but really just European) theater, but it's better than nothing. Turtle Fan 02:58, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :My inital response. But I thought about it, and realized that a story about France, Britain, USSR, and hell, maybe even Italy, smacking Hitler around before he can really make his mark has much potential. TR 05:25, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::I suppose. I'd still like to see him try other eras. ::Actually I was kind of hoping that playing around with Atlantis would inspire him to try other stories set in the late eighteenth century. Lot of potential there, in ways that would be more interesting than T2Gs. ::If he must do a 1930s/1940s story, I would say that an Asian/Pacific story would be more refreshing, but then I remember how bad DoI was. (By the way I've recently realized how much the Japanese taking of Hawaii was based on the OTL Battle of Singapore.) Then I thought, If he's going to be in that region (which of course he's not) maybe pushing it back a few years and doing a story in which MacArthur crosses the Yalu would be great. He proved in Worldwar that he's got a good grasp of Chinese history in this era, even if he doesn't like to do much with it, and brushing up on the Korean War would not be hard. Then I realized I might as well wish for a gold-plated toilet seat while I'm at it. ::But yes, I'll give the new book a look-see. It's about as novel an idea as can still be found in the well-covered territory of early/mid-twentieth century Europe. Turtle Fan 16:08, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::Agreed about hopes for alternate 18th century. It's not unheard of for HT use research on one project to springboard into another. ::::My thoughts exactly. Turtle Fan 22:39, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Did you ever read EotB? Redeems the first DoI very nicely, and then some. ::::So I've heard. I may yet get around to it some day, but I found DoI so dull that I really couldn't care less how the story resolved itself. Turtle Fan 22:39, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::DelRey is giving us much WWII AH right now (Robert Conroy doing his own Japan conquers Hawaii, and that's his second WWII AH)--I wonder if that's all for the AH they're buying for the moment? TR 17:15, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Maybe, but I would think they'd know better than that. WWII has always been the top seller for historical fiction of all sorts, but I can't think of anything that would suddenly make it more popular still, to the point that a publisher could focus on it exclusively without exhausting their readership. Turtle Fan 22:39, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::::If people are buying, the publisher will notice. And then beat the genre to the ground. I'd direct your attention to the film industry. :::::I'm not saying that this is the case, but I find it fascinating that HT's major publications through DelRey since SA started have been AH in a WW II-like setting. He went elsewhere with Atlantis, which means DelRey passed or Roc made a better offer. :::::Just a thought, anyway. I was the one who wondered if HT and DelRey were feuding-I think that idea has been disproved. TR 22:50, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Disproved, yes, but you had strong evidence (the real kind). As for Roc taking Atlantis, HT's always spread his contracts around among a number of publishers. Maybe Del Rey objected to the novella format, which I see has been abandoned. Turtle Fan 02:33, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Featured Article Wikia issue me one of these over at Flint wiki. I can cut and paste to brink it here, if everyone would like. TR 16:51, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good to me! I've always liked that idea. Turtle Fan 16:58, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Logged Out Usually whenever I navigate to this site I find I'm still logged in, but tonight each time I come here I need to log in and I get the half-assed "Welcome Guest" screen with the blue border until I do. Anyone else having this problem? Turtle Fan 06:33, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :I didn't have that problem. TR 15:47, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Must hae been a problem with my computer, then. However, it didn't last long. It's over now. Turtle Fan 16:42, 30 December 2008 (UTC) "Project Darwin" I was at Community Central and saw this giant blog about this thing called Project Darwin about a massive update of Wikia. And there was something about 'fluid layout'. Do we have that? I'm guessing it would display on mobile devices. Anyway, we are not the IOS Wikia app. I was hoping we could remedy that.Zhukov15 (talk)